Twurp's Peerage: Vimes
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: The 181st edition of that distinguished work, copywrite 1988 U.C. Ankh-Morpork Publications, pp. 1059-1063, excluding engraved portraits.


**Vimes**

**U**nlike Ankh-Morpork's other Ancient Families (1) the Vimes do not claim descent from any of the City's kings or Emperors but instead make boast of their humble origins as yeoman farmers. The Family achieved gentle rank in the yr. Eleven Twenty-Nine U.C. when Master Franklin Vimes purchased the manor and village of Twitcher-Outside-The-Walls from its bankrupt squire.

**T**he most famous member of the Family, previous to the current generation, was Suffer-Not-Injustice Vimes (1640 - 1689), who served the City valiantly in war and as a reward was dubbed a Knight of the Slipper by King Cosimus VI, created Lord Vimes of Twitcher and placed in command of the City Watch. This noble and illustrious man incurred undeserved infamy by his courageous act of overthrowing a vicious and corrupt king and ending monarchical rule in Ankh-Morpork. Shamefully executed by traitors his descendants sank into obscurity for nearly three centuries.

**C**urrent distinguished members of the Family include:

**His Grace The Right Noble Duke of Ankh-Morpork, Knight of Ankh-Morpork and Commander of the City Watch, Sir Samuel Vimes, 37th Viscoutn Ramkin of Crundells (jure uxoris)**

**B**orn Offle 8th 1944, third and youngest son and seventh child of Corporal Thomas Vimes of the City Watch and his wife Serena Clamp, daughter of Mr. Samuel Clamp of Goosegate.

**M**arried, Grune 29th 1986; Sybil Deirdre Olgivanna Ramkin, Lady Ramkin of Crundells, (see entry for **Ramkin, Lady Sybil**). No Issue.

**T**he valiant and able Sir Samuel is personally responsible for the restoration of his Family's fortunes. He first came to public notice when the officers of the Night Watch arrested the so-called 'Dragon King' bringing an end to its reign of terror. After his marriage to Lady Sybil Ramkin Sir Samuel was knighted and promoted to Commander of the City Watch - the rank formerly held by his distinguished ancestor Suffer-Not-Injustice Vimes. His Grace has brought back a welcome sense of order and safety long missing from the streets of our Fair City. An ingenious and indefatigable investigator he has uncovered the villains behind no less than two attempts on the life of our Beloved Patrician and most recently been instrumental in bringing the war with Klatch to a satisfactory conclusion preventing much loss of life. His creation as Duke of Ankh-Morpork, the first in over five hundred years, is well merited and most welcome to all right thinking Ankh-Morporkians.

**The Right Honorable The Lord Vimes of Twitcher, Knight of Ankh-Morpork and Colonel-In-Chief of Stonewall's Own Thirteenth Regiment Sir Saul Vimes**

**B**orn Ember 19th 1934, eldest son and firstborn child of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and Serena Vimes, nee Clamp. Eldest brother of His Grace the Duke of Ankh-Morpork and current head of the Noble House of Vimes.

**S**ir Saul joined the famed Klatchian Foreign Legion at an early age. He quickly achieved officer rank and commanded many famous battles and campaigns. His remarkable deeds include clearing the Circle Sea of Pirates, humbling the Chimerian Barbarians, the ruin of Tsort, the conquest of Tezuman and Khanli, the subjection of Ushistan and Klatchistan and the abject defeat of Syrrit and Ymitury. It is the considered opinion of military experts that Lord Vimes would have had Carelinus the Conqueror for breakfast and given even the famed General Tacticus a good run for his money. Sir Saul departed the Legion after the late war with Klatch to offer his services to his native country. So far these have consisted of persuading certain of our older and more militant Families to accept the result of the Klatchian war and Lord Vetinari's reinstatement as Patrican.

**Lady Susannah Hobbs, nee Vimes**

**B**orn Sektober 7th 1936, second child and eldest daughter of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and his wife Serena Vimes nee Clamp.

**M**arried, May 13th 1966; Master Thomas Hobbs, co-proprietor and part owner of the Super Market in partnership with his wife and others. Eldest son of Quintin Hobbs, Greengrocer, of Hobbs Lane and his wife Nancy-Grace Briggs, daughter of Captain Artus Briggs, merchant shipmaster. They have issue:

**T**homas Hobbs, born 1967

**S**erena Hobbs, born 1969

**S**amantha Hobbs, born 1970

**R**ichard Hobbs, born 1973

**H**enry Hobbs, born 1974

**S**allyanne Hobbs, born 1978

**D**ue to her Family's loss of fortune Lady Susannah was forced to seek hers working in a shop. Demonstrating the diligence and ambition that had raised her ancestors to rank and wealth centuries ago her ladyship soon started a dry goods store of her own in partnership with her sister Lady Sarah, (see below). The sisters are now co-proprietors and part owners of the Super Markets, with branches all over the Morpork side of the City, whose expansive roofs cover greengrocers, butchers, hardware and dry goods allowing for 'One Stop Shopping'. Lady Susannah currently sits on the board of the Merchant's Guild and is a leading light of the Dragon Landing Redevelopment Project.

**Master Thief Lord Simon Vimes**

**B**orn Ember 22nd 1937, second son and third child of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and his wife Serena Vimes nee Clamp.

**L**ord Simon departed from the long Family tradition of service in the City Watch to pursue a distinguished career as a thief and enforcer, first in the now legendary Ymor Gang and then under the newly founded Thieves Guild. Lord Simon remained Chief Enforcer of the Guild up to 1981 when he retired from official duties to pursue personal interests of an unknown nature - nobody having dared to ask.

**Lady Sarah Brass, nee Vimes**

**B**orn Spune 12th 1939, second daughter and fourth child of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and his wife Serena Vimes nee Clamp.

**M**arried Spune 12th 1969; Master Dermot Brass, co-proprietor and part owner of the Super Market in partnership with his wife and others. Second son of Master Devon Brass, Hardwareman, of Blinking Close and his wife Margaret Angles, daughter of Daniel Angles, general merchant of Morpork Street. They have issue:

**M**argaret Brass, born 1970

**D**ulcibelle Brass, born 1972

**D**ennis Brass, born 1975

**D**iggory Brass, born 1977

**L**ady Sarah joined her sister in establishing a dry goods store and went on to found the Super Markets in partnership with Lady Susannah, their future husbands greengrocer Thomas Hobbs, hardwareman Dermot Brass and Master Butcher Stanley Beef. Her ladyship has since retired from an active role in the business to raise her children.

**Lady Silvia Camphor, nee Vimes**

**B**orn Ick 31st 1941, third daughter and fifth child of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and his wife Serena Vimes nee Clamp.

**M**arried April 6th 1973; Albert Camphor IV, Apothecary at the Corner of Cheap and Easy Streets. Only son of Albert Camphor III, Apothecary, and his wife Ugenia Ribbit, daughter of Rush Ribbit of Upper Smale and his wife Imogen Reed. They have issue:

**A**lbert Camphor V, born 1974

**E**gbert Camphor, born 1976

**C**ecilia Camphor, born 1979

**L**ady Silvia trained as a sick nurse, midwife and herbalist, meeting her husband as a result of the latter profession. Her practice encompasses a humble clientel in the rimward-widdershin quarter of the City. Her ladyship states that she has no intention of altering her lifestyle in any way now that her family has been restored to fortune since her patients have been good enough to overlook the fact she now has a handle to her name.

**Lady Sophia Pratt, nee Vimes**

**B**orn February 5th 1942, fourth daughter and fifth child of the above mentioned Corporal Thomas Vimes and his wife Serena Vimes nee Clamp.

**M**arried Hogswatcheve 1966; Professor John Pratt, co-owner and deputy Head of the Elm Street School for Boys and Girls. Son of Frederick Pratt, Teacher, and his wife Helen Dimwell, daughter of Master Jonas Dimwell, Alchemist, of Peach Street. They have issue:

**E**lizabeth Pratt, born 1969

**J**ohn Pratt, born 1971

**G**william Pratt, born 1974

**G**illian Pratt, born 1974

**N**icholas Pratt, born 1977

**M**ichael Pratt, born 1980

**L**ady Sophia attended training courses at the Teacher's Guild before taking her first post as a governess in 1960. She was on her third position in as many years when she met John Pratt, a tutor in the same family. At the beginning of 1967 they began the storefront school on Elm Street which has since grown into a distinguished institution for the education of the children of both the prosperous middling sort and the respectable poor. Lady Sophia serves as headmistress of the school and is currently Principal of the Teacher's Guild, having succeeded Master Hoarse Greetling after his nervous breakdown in 1985.

----

1. Any family who can trace their origins back before 1209 U.C., the official end of the Second Morporkian Empire, is considered 'Ancient' by the authors of Twurp's.


End file.
